gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-20000 Arche Gundam
The GNW-20000 Arche Gundam (aka Arche Gundam, Arche) is a mobile suit that appears in the second season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is an advanced variant of the GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei, integrated with elements of the Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz, and is piloted by Ali al-Saachez. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Arche Gundam is one of the tallest and widest Gundams ever built, standing head-and-shoulders over the majority of other Gundams. Arche Gundam was tuned specifically to Ali al-Saachez's preference for close quarter combat, its only ranged weapons designed for support. Its tall, lanky appearance belies its enormous agility and combat capabilities in melee combat. The Arche Gundam's armaments and design was carried over from GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. The unit features a pair of foot mounted GN Beam Sabers, as well as a GN Shield. Both the GN Buster Sword and GN Shield are docked on the arms of Arche Gundam and the former can quickly slide forward into Arche's grasp. The sword itself secretly doubles as a GN Beam Rifle, which can be deployed by transforming and revealing the gun within the mid-section of the sword; it was a rarely used feature. The GN Shield also possessed the ability to unfold its clavicle antennas and deploy a beam shield. In close-quarters combat, Arche Gundam is capable of using its foot sabers and Buster Sword to hold its own against multiple opponents at once. The long slender arms give Arche Gundam greater reach against targets in melee combat. The unit also possesses a Core Fighter that can function as an escape unit in emergency situations. Unlike the mobile suits used by Innovators, the Core Fighter does not carry the solar furnace with it during escape. The escape unit is powered by a GN Condenser for propulsion instead. It does, however, carry its head along on the core fighter (as shown in Episode 15 of Season 2). The Arche Gundam doesn't have the Trans-Am system, the Innovators never enhanced the unit beyond its original design. Against difficult foes the Arche Gundam can deploy a total of ten GN Fangs from the Fang containers on its hips. The GN Fangs possess a small GN beam emitter that can either be used as a small beam gun or beam dagger. The GN fangs are not particularly powerful weapons, only able to inflict light damage against an enemy mobile suit, however they are quite dangerous en-mass. The true purpose of the fangs is to use their small size, speed, and numbers to overwhelm enemies, leaving them open to the Arche's swords. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Arche's feet, which in turn allow Ali to use them tactically in close combat, by allowing Arche to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. ;*GN Buster Sword :An enhanced version of Zwei's GN Buster Sword. Carried under the right arm, the large weapon slides down into the Arche's hand during combat. Compared to Zwei's, the GN Buster Sword used by Arche is longer and lighter. The weapon itself is a GN Particle-infused vibro-blade, allowing the blade to cut through any modern MS unit. Unlike the Zwei's, which doubled as both blade and shield, Arche's Buster Sword is designed purely offensively, carrying a small shield instead. :Although never shown in combat, the Buster Sword also possesses a Rifle Mode similar to Exia's GN Sword. When activated, the sword exposes a handlebar (for stability and handling) and splits open in the middle to reveal a gun. In addition to this, it also possesses a Beam Saber Mode like the GN Buster Sword used by its predecessor. ;*GN Fang Container :Carrying over the signature weaponry from the Gundam Throne Zwei, Arche Gundam has two large armored skirts that protect its side legs and thighs while holding its GN Fangs. While Zwei had its container partially exposed, Arche's container is completely covered in armor plating for added protection for Arche and its Fangs. When launching the Fangs, a small opening can launch the Fangs in immediate pairs in the front and rear of the containers. :;*GN Fangs ::Arche's GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the original GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the originals. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers.HG Arche Manual http://img36.imageshack.us/img36/3042/hgarchemanual.jpg ;*GN Shield Special Equipment & Features ;*Bit Control System ;*Core Fighter ;*JAGD Pack History The history and exploits of the Arche can be found on Ali al-Saachez's page. Variants ;*GNW-20000/J Jagd Arche Gundam ;*GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei Picture Gallery CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Buster Sword.jpg CG GNW-20000 Arche Gundam.jpg GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Wallpaper.jpg GNW-20000 ARCHE GUNDAM.jpg GNW-20000 Arche Gundam Back.jpg gnw-20000-container.jpg gnw-20000-escapepod.jpg gnw-20000-gnfang.jpg gnw-20000-hatch.jpg gnw-20000-busterrifle.jpg gnw-20000-bustersword.jpg gnw-20000-cf.jpg GNW-20000 - Arche Gundam - Core Fighter Release Function.jpg Arche Gundam.jpg|Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 Arche Gundam HG Arche Gundam2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNW-20000 Arche Gundam o0600040010207541466.jpg|Arche by robographer archewall.jpg|Arche Gundam Wallpaper archemsgirl.jpg|Arche MS Girl Arche from GPF.jpg Notes & Trivia *The word Arche is a Greek word that can be translated as "origin". This is unusual, as the Arche Gundam is even farther removed from the original 0 Gundam than even the Reborns Gundam that was developed at a later time. However it could be a reference to the pilot who was the origin of Setsuna F. Seiei's combat abilities. A more likely translation is the German translation of "ark". This fits more nicely with the Thrones' German names as well, as its upgraded form, is the Jagd Arche Gundam ("Jagd" means "hunting" in German). *Arche Gundam also DLC on Gundam Extreme Vs & the cost is 2500. References External Links *GNW-20000 Arche Gundam on MAHQ.net